ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hanzagiran
was a choju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in episode 47. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 59 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Limestone cave History Ultraman Ace Hanzagiran was a choju that was being manipulated by an old man who had become bitter towards his village for being disrespectful to the environment. In retaliation, the old man crafted a flute that was used to transform the tiny salamander that was Hanzagiran into the towering monster it was, where it attacked the village, much to the sadness of the old man's daughter. Once TAC came onto the scene, they retaliated with their weapons, but Hanzagiran's armor proved their efforts futile as Hanzagiran then sprayed at them with his acid. Luckily, the acid did not harm TAC's vehicles that much, but TAC was still forced down to continue their assult. During the battle the old man and his flute were destroyed by Hanzagiran's Acid, leaving Hanzagiran rampaging and out of control. Suddenly just as Hanzagiran was about to attack the old man's daughter, Ultraman Ace arrived to back the monster. After a relatively short battle, and Ace realizing that Hanzagiran could be tamed, Ace used the Ace Barrier to revert Hanzagiran back into a Salamander form, ending his threat. Trivia *Hanzagiran's costume is a modified Zaigon costume. *Hanzagiran's back spikes would be used to create the monster, Tyrant, even though he never died, most likely because his choju form was destroyed. *Hanzagiran's roar is the same as the capsule monster Windom. *Ironically, giant salamanders are prohibited for use as pets in Japan. *His appearence in Ultraman Ace was referenced by Ultraman Taro as the monster that makes up Tyrant's back spikes in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 12. Ultraman Taro Although not physically seen, his soul along with Red King, Bemstar, Seagorath, Baraba, and King Crab were used to combine into Tyrant which would appear in other movies. Ultraman Ginga Hanzagiran was a combatant of the Dark Spark War who fought valiantly until it was turnd into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. He was first seen in the special as a Spark Doll. Hikaru Raido and his friend Chigusa Kuno found it deep in a nearby forest on a path thanks to the Ginga Spark. Alien Icarus then stole the Spark Doll from Misuzu Isurugi, then, along with Red King, King Crab, Bemstar, Baraba, and Seagorath, Alien Icarus dark lived Hanzagiran and himself to form Tyrant. After Tyrant was defeated by Hikaru as Ultraman Tiga and Tomoya Ichijouji inside Jean-Nine, all of the monsters, including Hanzagiran, were turned back into Spark Dolls and were then collected by Hikaru and his friends. In episode 7 of Ultraman Ginga, Hanzagiran along with many other monsters are seen cheering Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *In the special, Ginga the Live! Hanzagiran appears along with the many other Tyrant monsters (except Alien Icarus) to help host along with Gomora and Alien Godola. *Hanzagiran only speaks his name, similar to Dada. Powers and Weapons *Acid Spray: Hanzagiran can spray a white-foamy acid from his mouth that can melt rocks and humans. However, it is not strong enough to harm metal. *Thick Armor: Hanzagiran's body armor are tough enough to withstand physical attacks and most firepower. *Transformation: With the help of a whistle, Hanzagiran can transform to and from his giant form into a tiny salamander. Acid.jpg|Acid Spray Spark Doll Hanzagiran became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark Doll was found by Alien Icarus and used to re-create the the kaiju Tyrant. Tyrant was eventually defeated by the combined efforts of Jean-Nine and Ultraman Tiga. Hazagianscan.jpeg|Hanzagiran's Spark Doll being scanned Tyrantbeforecombine.jpeg DarkDummySparkKaijuFusion.gif Merchandise The first known figure of Hanzagiran was released in 2009 by Marmit. It has five points of articulation and stands at about 7-8 inches in height (including the height of the spikes). Its detail is very show-accurate, and it has two paint jobs. One of which is a white and blue paint job and is closer to the character as it's seen in the show and the other being a multi-colored "aqua" sort of palette. In later years, a figure of Hanzagiran was released by Bandai in 2013 as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series, meant to represent the character's appearance as a Spark Doll. It has four points of articulation and has a fairly accurate paint job, although it's slightly different from the character's appearance in Ultraman Ace. The figure stands at 5 inches in height (including its spiked protrusions) and is # 31 in the series. mw76qYflc5UGvbYmGdEqHrQ.jpg|Hanzagiran Spark Doll Hanzagiran figure.jpg|A Marmit Hanzagiran Hanzagiran-figure-accurate.jpg|Ditto, but sporting a more "show-accurate" paint job. Gallery HANZAGIRAN.png Ace v Hanzagiran.jpg Hanzagiran Screenshot 001.jpg Hanzagiran Screenshot 002.jpg Hanzagiran Screenshot 003.jpg HANZA1.jpg Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Tyrant's Body Parts